Wolves
by Dawn Mason-Cullen
Summary: A young girl is sent back to the Res. where her father lives when her mother dies. She feels out of place in the tribe, alone, unwanted. In an attempt to help her settle, her dad invites her to a sacred ceremony, but she gets more than she bargined for...
1. Chapter 1

I looked out the window at the small grey house as I pulled into the yard. This is my new home. My mom had died a few days ago. My options were to live with my dad on his reservation in Oklahoma or live in a foster home for the next three years. I chose dad.

Unlike my indian relatives, I didn't have the wide eyes and deep russet color skin. I didn't even get the dark black hair. I was pale as a sheet, with fair alabaster skin and light blonde hair. Unlike the deep black and brown eyes of my family, my eyes are pale sky-blue. I was tall and lanky. The indian girls were short and Petite. I felt so odd and out of place.

I was treated like an outsider by the tribe members. I remember my dad trying to make me feel better. "There is a Moon Ritual tonight, Leelu. Come. It will make you feel better. Make something special to sacrifice and bring it with you." My father offered. He was the chief of the tribe and I liked him.

I walked to my room and pulled out some twine. Earlier in the day, I had come across a wolf's tooth in the dirt. I tied the twine around the tooth. I tied the ends together and tucked it around my neck. Chief had said that the ceremony would honor the tribe's spirit animal. My father's tribe was the Wolf Tribe.

I remembered how the wolves in a pack all had their places. The chief and his wife were like the Alfas. The strongest men hunted for food. The women cared for the young and they all had a place. I felt like a lome wolf, trying to fit into a pack with mo place for me.

That night, I sat next to the chief in the circle. As the ceremony started, all of the tribe members went silent. I listened as my father told us of the spirit of our tribe:

(Long ago, our tribe was small. We had no land to call our own. We wandered the land, hunting, fishing and then moving on. We were out on a hunt in this very forrest when we came across a wolf. She was growling madly and circling a small den. We knew that she was protecting her litter. We knew that to kill her was to kill the pups, so we left her and went back to camp. Some of the women of the tribe felt sorry for her, having to fend for the pups all on her own. They snuck out of camp and went back to her den. They had brought her some meat to feed her young. When they arrived at the den, the mother was nowhere to be seen. They searched and searched, but couldn't find her. They knew that if the mother didn't return, the pups would starve. They dug down int othe den and brought up the pups. There were three pups. One was black, one was deep brown, and one was a sandy tan. They brought the pups back to camp and explained to the chief what had happened. The chief allowed the wolves to stay. The wolves stayed with the tribe until they were fully grown. They grew to be extremely large. One day a wolf that wasn't part of the pack wandered into the camp. The chief knew instantly that this was the mother of the pups. She bowed to him before going to be with her pups. The women that had saved the pups had become very attatched to the pups. One day, the tribe was discovered by a larger tribe that owned the land they had been staying on. A fight broke out and the wolf tribe knew they would lose. But just at the end when they were cornered and had nowhere to escape, the wolves leaped out and faced the opposing tribe. The other tribe had never been near live wolves and thought these to be deamons of the wolf tribe. They fled and left the wolf tribe to live on the land in peace. The wolves remained with the tribe and the tribe vowed to never hunt a wolf again. Ever since, we have honored the wolves as the sympol of our tribe.)

When he finnished, I sat there and stared at the flames. I could almost make out the shapes of the wolves in the fire. After the story came the time to make our sacrifice and send a prayer up to Runalu, the wolf spirit. "You may go first, Leelu." My father whispers. I close my eyes and pray. "I wish to find my place in the tribe." I said under my breath, thinking of my comparison to a wolf pack."I wish I could find where I belong in my pack. The place where I am needed and accepted." I take off my neclace and kiss it before throwing it into the flames.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys this is my second chapter for this story and i'm just excited to be posting my first story on the site!!! Please review!!! As a friend of mine would say: The green Button is my friend!! LOOOOOVE the green button!! MAUW!!

Chapter 2

I wait a minute for the sparks to clear. The ceremony continues, but I pay little attention to what's going on. I hear the voices of the other tribe members and the crackle of the flames, but I am not there entirely. After a while, I don't know how long, I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up to see my dad standing over me.

"The ceremony is over, It's time to go home." He gives me a reassuring squeeze and walks away. I sigh as I get to my feet. I was slightly disappointed. I don't know what I expected, but it wasn't this. Nothing happened. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up, but I couldn't help but hope. I made my way back to the house and slipped into my room unnoticed. I couldn't help the tear that escaped as I lay down to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, I woke to the sun shinning in my face. I couldn't quite remember what had caused me to wake. I blinked groggily and looked around. One of my cousins, I didn't know which, was passed out in my bedroom floor. Confused, I reached for the blanket to pull it back.

HOLY SHIT!!!

The thing that came into my line of vision wasn't a hand, but a paw; a really big paw! I yanked my hand (Paw?) back and scrambled out of bed. I ran for the mirror on the back of my closet door and looked at my reflection. There, where my reflection should be, stood a huge white wolf!!! I looked myself over as I tried to figure out what the hell had happened. I had big white ears with little tufts of fur on the ends. My nose was pink and wet. I looked over my body and my eyes (god my eyes are huge!!) stopped on my tail. It was long and fluffy. I gave it an experamental twitch and was amazed when it wagged from side to side. What the hell? I moved my gaze down to my feet (Paws?) and lifted a foot. The wolf in the mirror coppied me.

I was brought out of my daze when I heard a groan come from my cousin. I had momentarily forgotten her. She was still splayed out on my bedroom floor. I now understood what had happened. She had probably come into my room to wake me and seen a huge ass wolf in my bed. She sound that had woken me must have been her scream. I wondered idly why noone had come running yet. Surely someone had heard her, right?

I took a moment to think about what I'd do if someone else walked in. I went to the window and looked out. The sight that met my eyes was amazing! I locked eyes with another wolf. This one slightly smaller than me. It was black and had deep brown eyes, like all of the members of the tribe. I stared at the wolf for a moment before it disapeared suddenly.

'Wait!'

I stopped abruply as I heard the sound come out of my mouth. I had intended to call out, but the only sound I uttered was a frantic growl.

'Well shit!'

I raced out of the house, amazingly not running into anyone, and into the yard. I looked around and layed eyes on a group of wolves. One was the black wolf from earlier, but the others were new. I saw a gray wolf and a deep russet brown huddled together next to it. They all turned to look at me as I approached. I stood there a moment, unsure what to do. How would I communicate with them?

'What you're doing now seems to be working fine.'

I yelped as the voice of one of the tribes men sounded in my head. I looked around franticly, fearing an attack. (Cut me some slack, you would to if you stood in the middle of an indian reservation in the form of a huge ass wolf.) I looked back at the group of wolves in front of me. The black one was looking at me with it's head cocked to the side. I fought the urge to laugh at the rediculous picture.

'Uh. . . what's going on?' I asked mentally

'We were hoping you could tell us. We kinda woke up this morning as big balls of fur.' He said dryly.

'I have no clue. This isn't how I planned on starting my morning. I woke up to my cousin screaming her ass off. This isn't normal for you guys is it?' I asked him

'Uh no, it's not. How in the hell could this be normal to anyone?' he asked

'You don't have to be an ass. I'm just as frustrated as you are!' I shot back.

Just then we were interuppted by a yell from one of the nearby houses. There were guys with guns and shit running at us and yelling.

'I think that's our cue to leave, unless any of you have the urge to experience a bullet to the head.' I said calmly and took of running. I didn't look back to see if they followed, but I heard their footsteps as they fell in behind me. We made it to the trees just as the first bullets began rocketing in our direction. We wound our way through the trees and stopped in a small clearing. I turned to see the others behind me, panting from the long run.(Well what the fuck do we do now?) I hadn't meant to get an answer, but the black wolf, whose name I now remembered is Josh, says 'Well you seem to have taken up the role of leader, so I guess it's up to you.'

What the fuck?

*  
A/N: I'm kinda makin this up as I go along, so cut me some slack. This doesn't have anything to do with the La Push pack or The Twilight Saga, so don't start looking for Jake or Seth, sorry but this is all mine! The wolf pack is just my insperation!!


	3. Chapter 3

I LOOOOOOOOOOVE my friends who comment!!!! u rulez guys!!!!!!!!!

****************************************************************************************************

I sat down on the ground a few yards from the other three. What in the hell could have caused this? I racked my brain for anything that was out of the ordinary. There wasn't much to go over. I arrived and felt out of place. I found a wolf's tooth on the ground. I went to the ceremony... SHIT! My wish! I made the comparison of the place I belong to that of a wolf's place in it's pack. Was it possible that Runalu had taken the comparison literally? Well duh! It's not like ancient spirits make it a habbit to use figurative language. Shit... How was I gonna tell the guys?

I had a moment to marvel at the fact that I had so easily accepted the role of leader. I had no leadership experience. Hell, I was the youngest in the group! How am I going to lead a pack of huge ass wolves?

(We don't blame you. You can't have known the affect your wish would have. Runalu always answers your pleas for help, just not always in the way you expect. She would never do something that would cause harm to the pack, and she wouldn't have given you a responsibility she didn't think you could handle.) Josh said quietly.

(You may be the youngest but you are the most skilled at being on your own. We heard that you took care of yourself for more than a year after your mother died. That takes skill for a kid, and I can safely say that none of us has any more knowledge on how to run a pack as you do. I don't want the job! We're just lucky you stayed with us instead of bailing out.) One of the other wolves added. I didn't know his name.

(Matt) he answered.

(Doesn't it bother you guys at all that i'm the only girl in the group? Most of the guys I know would hate to be lead by a girl.) I asked.

(Not really. We aren't like your American friends. We are used to being led by women, so there is no reason for us to have a problem, and i'm Tyler.) The third wolf interjected.

I sighed. I didn't look like there was much choice in the matter. I was leader and that was that. I stealed myself for the coming day. (Okay guys, we shouldn't go back into camp unless any of you would like to see what your guts look like, so we will have to find a place to camp out a good bit away from the Rez. It needs to be near water, not in the open, with a good cover of trees nearby. It should be covered enough to keep us dry if it rains, and easy to get to and away from, in case we need to make a fast exit. Josh and Matt, you go scout the area for any place that is close to that description. Tyler, you and I will go hunting. Get used to it and fast, guys, because we're going to be on a raw meat diet for a while.) I was again surprised by how natural this felt.

Josh and Matt ran off to scout the area as Tyler and I loped off in the opposit direction. I came across a trail almost immediately. I put my nose to the ground and began to track the scent with an ease that seemed to surprise even Tyler. I could even tell you what it was. The scent was a mammle, large, with hooves. Male, the musky tinge to the scent told me it was a buck. A white tail deer. We stalked our pray to a small meadow. An almost circular clearing in the trees. The buck was grazing in the center, oblivious to the threat looming ever closer. With the skill of a practiced predator, not he ametur I really was, I lept onto the pack of my prey. My size was enough to knock the buck to the ground, but it was still fighting to flee as I closed my massive jaws around it's throat and crushed its airways shut before tearing out it's jugular.

I howled in satisfaction at the success of my first hunt. It didn't surprise me when Tyler threw his head back and howled as well. It did surprise me, however, when I heard the answering howl of the other two members of my pack.

I could see, as if I was personally there, that the other two had found a suitable place for us to stay. I grabbed my kill in my jaws and turned to head for our new den. Tyler seemed to find a natural place on my right flank. We made it to the den in less that ten minutes.

I dropped the kill on the ground in front of the other pack members. They looked from it to me, clearly impresses. After a moment I wondered why noone was digging in like I had expected them to.

(The leader gets frist dibbs on any kill we make. That is the rule. Normal wolves or not, there is still a pecking order. Instict tells us it's not safe to eat until you have eaten.) Josh explained.

I hesitated a moment, sightly selfconcious. I didn't really want to eat while the others watched. Reluctantly, I leaned in and took a chunck from the hide of the animal. The others seemed satisfied by this and began to eat their meal. I was again struck by how natural this seemed. None of us were the least bit grossed out by the fact that we were eating an animal that had only been dead for ten minutes, and raw. I didn't want to question our good luck too much, for fear it would change.

We spent the rest of the day scouting our new territory and marking the occasional tree. (woof hehe!) We seemed to have taken the den of another wolf pack. They showed up at the entrance to our little cave halfway through the evening. A small black and grey wolf and an average sized russet brown wolf slinked up to us cautiously. They seemed cautious. Can you blame them? Were fucking huge!!

Two or three more wolves followed the pair out of the surrounding woods. I slowly went out to meet them, with Tyler and Josh on my flanks, Matt bringing up the rear. I stopped at the entrance to the cave and met the eyes of the alfas. To my surprise, the alfa male raised up his head and exposed his juggular to me. I moved forward, without even thinking, and grasped his throat gingerly with my teeth. The rest of my pack seemed astonished by what we had done. I explained it to them.

(It is a sign of submission. The old alfa recognises me as a superior leader and bears his throat to me in surrender. I grip his throat in my jaws and let go. If I do him no harm, it means he may continue to live among my pack. If i were to kill him, his pack would be mine and I would have to kill his female as well. I have welcomed all of them into my pack.) I looked to the new members of my pack. They all seemed to be approaching what was left of the buck, fearing my anger if they weren't allowed to have it. I didn't know how to reassure them they could have it, so I just turned my back and reentered the cave. It had been a HELL of a long day, and I could use some shut-eye. I curled up in the center of the cave and closed my eyes. I was slightly surprised when I felt the heat of a wolf against my side. I quick sniff told me it was Tyler. He was quickly followed by Josh and then Matt. A few minutes later, the scents of my new pack members filtered in around me. I sighed as I drifted to sleep feeling more at home than I had since mom died.

*  
I loves the green button!  
Review PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

I wuv me some reviewz!  
Enjoy chappie # 4!!

*  
I woke the next morning to the soft rays of the sun filtering in through the cave opening. I was warm, too warm. I wiggled around a little go get in a better position to stand. The first thing I layed eyes on was a bare human ass. WHAT THE FUCK?!!!!!! I jumped up and nearly tripped over a naked Josh. A naked, human, Josh. I looked around and found two boys that I didn't recognize snuggled around him. My guess was they were Tyler and Matt. They were surrounded by the new members of my pack. Or was it my pack? I looked down at myself and gasped. I was naked too! I looked around franticly for something to put on, but, of course, there was nothing. I was in a wolves den for crying out loud!!

I slipped out of the cave opening silently. I marveled at my stealth. That was new, for sure. I ran as fast as I could to the edge of camp. DAMN I'M FAST!!!!! I was lucky to have woken up just as dawn broke the horizon. Noone was up yet, seeing as it was Saturday. I snuck into my room and went to my closet. I hoped to god I didn't wake my father. He had to have been worried sick after I dissapeared. Especially since I dissapeared right after a pack of huge ass wolves ran through camp. I silently wondered why we were shot at when it's against tribe law to kill a wolf. HMMM...

I slipped on some clothes and packed several extra sets. After slipping on some sneakers and cramming another pair into the bag with my clothes, I slipped out and crept over to Josh's house. I knew where his room was, so I slipped in the window and rummaged around until I found several sets of clothes. I didn't know where Tyler and Matt lived, so they would have to make due on Josh's clothes until we could sneak back together. I crept into the kitchen and grabbed several bottles of water and two boxes of Pop-Tarts. They also went into the bag with a brush and a loaf of bread. I found peanut butter in the cubbard and jelly in the fridge.

Feeling guilty about my minor theft of food, I slipped silently out of the house and ran back to my den at full speed. I arrived to see that my human pack members were in the exact same spots as before. I was surprised that their nudity didn't bother me anymore. I sat back down in my spot and waited for my pack to wake up. I wondered to myself about what would happen when the wolves woke up. I decided to deal with that problem when I got to it.

Not too long after I settled back into my spot, Josh began to stir. He woke slowly and turned to look at me. I smiled shyly at him and waited for him to notice his nudity. He looked at me in shock. "You're human- Wait! I'm human!" he exclamed.

I sighed. "You are also naked. Could you please put some clothes on?" I asked, throwing him some jeans and underwear.

"Hey, these are mine. How did you get them?" he asked, puzzled.

"I made a trip into camp this morning. I hope you like peanut butter and jelly because we need to eat it before the bread goes bad." I pulled out the bread and toppings.

Josh shook the others awake and they got dressed. To my surprise, the first thing out of Tyler's mouth was "Hey, you're really pretty. Even prettier than your wolf form." I was shocked. All I could do was look down and blush. "Thanks" I muttered.

We finnished up our sandwitches and began to discuss what to do about the wolves. I had reason to believe that the wolves would recognise my scent, even if I am human. I also wanted to know how we changed back. It was safe to say that our clothes didn't survive the transformation. We would have to find a way to handle that.

I was shocked out of my thoughts when one of the wolves awoke and turned on Matt, growling. His hands were in the air, and he backed away slowly. I quickly put myself between him and the growling wolf. I braced myself and growled back. He met my eyes a moment before backing down. I crouched down and held out my hand to him.

He cautiously came closer and sniffed my outstretched hand. He seemed to be confused a moment before he shook himself and bared his throat to me. I took his jaw in my mouth and held it a moment.

When I looked around, the others seemed to me shocked by what I had done. "What?" I asked, annoyed.

"That was fucking awesome! I thought he was going to tear into me, man! You have to either be really brave or out of your mind. I wouldn't have done that for anyone! You seemed to know exactly what to do." Matt gushed.

"My question is, what the hell are we going to do with them? If we go back to camp it's gonna cause problems to have a damn pack of wolves following you around, Leelu. They sure as hell won't follow us. You got any brilliant ideas about that?" Josh asked.

"Don't get snappy with me Josh! So far I have saved your ass once already, so don't push it. And yes, I do have an idea. A fairly simple one. We tell them that this is what I wished for. It doesn't count as a lie, but it's not the whole truth either. I will take care of it. Don't worry about me." I responded.

Josh mumbled an apology under his breath, but with my new hearing, I heard it clearly. I turned to the rest of the pack. They were all awake now and approaching me cautiously. I held out my hand for each of them to come smell. Each time the wolf offered me fealty and bared it's throat. I counted up the wolves in the cave. I had a total of eleven normal wolves in my pack. One of the wolves was quite obviously pregnant. She was laying in a corner, swollen with her young.

I headed out of the cave, followed by the entire pack.(Humans and Wolves) and we headed into the forrest. I was going to feed my pack and then I was going home. The kill went easier than yesterday. I stalked the kill and pounced on it, slitting it's throat with a pocketknife. I had a bit of trouble getting the others to understand that I wasn't going to eat any. They hesitantly went in and ate their fill, giving me wary glances every few moments.

After the wolves finnished, I led them to the edge of camp. I wondered if they would follow my orders. I turned to the old alfa male and gave him a firm "Stay!". I pushed my newfound influence at him with my mind. I was slightly shocked when I touched his thoughts. He seemed to understand so I resent the message to the rest of the pack.

I turned to Josh and the others. "Stay here with them for a moment. There will be a lot of commotion when I show up. I don't want to spook the pack." He nodded and I turned back and walked into camp. Within a few moments, I had already attracted a crowd. My father came, pushing his way through the crowd. He embraced me and looked me over.

"What happened? Where have you been? I was so worried! First, wolves run through the camp and then you dissapear! Have you seen Josh? Or Tyler and Matt? They have also gone missing. We were so scared that you had been attacked and taken of as food. We were orginizing a search party just as you walked into camp." He practically yelled at me.

I was pounded with questions and stories of how worried poeple were. Many asked me about Matt and the others. Finnaly, I couldn't take it anymore. I stopped in my tracks and looked my father in the eye. "Father, I have something I need to tell you, but I have to show you first. Promise me you won't freak out, ANY of you." I now addressed the whole camp. "What ever you do, don't get loud and don't freak out."

I turned back to the edge of camp. I could clearly see Josh, Tyler, and Matt. They stood in the middle of my wolves. I could see them, but they were just far enough away to keep hidden from the others. I sent a silent command to all of them to come into view. First, the humans came, and then the wolves slinked into camp.

I was totally shocked at the reaction I got!....

*******************************************************************************

sorry for the cliffy guyz!! gotta keep u wantin more!

I love reviews, so don't be shy about it!  
Love Ya! Mwah! *kissez* 


	5. Chapter 5

Gotta luv da fanz!

The entire camp was silent for a moment. They seemed to be at a loss for words. I went to take the lead position in the pack. Standing my ground, I looked at the tribe defiantly. I was aware of Josh and Tyler at my flanks with Matt not far behind. My father was the first to speak.

"This is from our ceremony, isn't it?", he whispered. He seemed to know that the wolves weren't the end of the story. I looked my father in the eye and defended my pack. "No, not really," I answered. My mind was immediately bombarded with the silent shouts of warning from the guys. (STOP! I've got a feeling that the best thing to do here is be honest. I'm going with my instincts here guys, so suck it up!)

The protests stopped immediately. I could feel they wanted to argue, but for some reason none of them did. I figured I would think about that later. My father was waiting for me to continue so I sucked in a deap breath and told him about my wish. I made sure to skip the part about hunting and waking up cuddled with a naked Josh.(Can you blame me? Who in their right minds would tell their parents that? Name one person you know... That's what I thought. You can't!)

The silence was thick by the time I was finnished. The entire tribe stared at me in awe. I was getting annoyed so I gave myself something to do. "Look if we're going to stay in camp, the wolves need a place to stay. I can't fit all of them in my room and they won't follow Josh, Tyler, or Matt. We need a place to put them. If you need us, we'll be gathering some tin and wood to make them a shed to sleep in. I turned to walk off and wasn't surprised when the pack immediately followed me. I led my pack to the back of my house where the extra wood and tin was piled. I went into my dads shed and got a hammer and a box of nails from the tool box.

I already had a place in mind to put up the shed. We easily hauled the supplies to a large gap in the trees back from the edge of camp. It was close enough that I could call my wolves (MY wolves?) to me if I needed them to come quickly, and far enough away that they wouldn't scare the tribe members.

I started issuing orders without a second thought. "Josh, get the host hole digger so we can have these poles deep in the ground. Tyler, bring me that hammer. Matt, hold this in place for me," I didn't even stop to see if they would follow my orders. I already knew they would. It surprised me that the wolves seemed to want to help too. The old alfa nudged my hand. He was holding the box of nails in his mouth. I reached down and got them from him and gave him a scratch on the head. He loped away, seeming pleased with himself.

We drove the four poles into the ground and layed wood to connect them around the top and in the middle. It wasn't long before I had the guys holding up tin pannels to I could nail them to the frame. We left one side open so the wolves could come and go freely, but the other three sides were enclosed completely. After we were done, Josh brought me a tube of caulk and we used it to waterproof the roof. I brought a blanket from my house and hung it over the open side of the shed followed my a shower curtain to protect it from water damage. I jumped off the top of the shed and surveyed our work. It was not half bad if I do say so myself.

I didn't notice until we were done, but the entire tribe had followed us and had been watching the whole process of our work. I was annoyed for a moment. Why hadn't they offered to help? I was about to ask when I realized how they were looking at me. I had just jumped off of a seven foot tall shed, and I didn't even grunt when I landed. I noticed that very little time had passed since we walked into camp. It had been little over forty-five minutes since we started on the shed.

DAMN! How could I be so stupid? I had completely forgotten that the tribe didn't know about our new abilities. We had just built and waterproofed a shed from the ground up in less than an hour. What was I thinking? I looked guiltily at my dad and shrugged. "It's a wolf thing." I said, by way of explanation.

I walked over to were my pack was waiting. Looking at the normal wolves gathered around me, I issued the silent command that they were to sleep in the new shed and that they were to stay out of any house but mine unless I gave them the okay to do otherwise. They turned and went into their enclosure when I dismissed them. I wasn't tired, but it was only morning and it had already been a very long day. I still had no idea how or if I could turn back into a wolf and I really needed a shower.

I silently said goodbye to the human members of my pack and went inside my house. Without even a word to my dad, I grabbed some clean clothes and took a shower. I have to admit, It was one of the best showers I had ever taken in my life.

There was no way around the work I still had to do. I needed to run a patroll to keep rival wolf packs out of my territory. I didn't want any pack fights going on anywere near my tribe and I didn't care if I had to kill a whole damn rival pack to keep that from happening. I wasn't going to endanger my family just because I couldn't handle my responsibilities as pack leader.

I went to leave the house, but before I made it to the door, my dad stopped me. "I don't want you changing anymore." He said to me with his arms crossed stubbornly over his chest. "Excuse me?" I asked, hoping I had heard him wrong and knowing I hadn't. "You will not be changing into a wolf anymore. It's dangerous and I won't have you hurt." He seemed confidant that he would get his way. I hated to burst his bubble, but who the hell did he think he was? I hated being told what to do. Never mind the fact that I didn't really know whether or not I COULD change again.

"Uh, No." I said, trying to controll my anger and I shouldered past him into the yard. "What the hell do you mean, No? I'm your father and you will do as I tell you!" He yelled grabbing my arm. "The hell I will! You can't tell me not to be who I am! I am the leader of my pack and I will do what I damn well please!" I yelled back. My anger was raging now, I was shaking with the strength of it. "You are my daughter and as long as you live under my roof you will do what the fuck I tell you to!" He yelled louder, shaking me. I broke his grip on my arm easily and turned on him. "Damnit father you have no more right to tell me what to do concerning MY pack than I have to tell you how to run your tribe! I WILL lead my pack and nothing you can say or do will change my mind! I'm a grown ass woman and just because you are my father doesn't mean you can run my life. There are people depending on my leadership now and I will be damned if I will let your narrowmindedness interfear with my responsibility regarding their safety!" I was livid. My anger was reaching a dangerous level now and I had no idea how to reign it in.

I was barely aware of the strong arms that were gripping me from behind. I turned to see Josh,Tyler, and Matt straining to keep me under controll. I was seething with anger. Something was coming, but I couldn't tell what. I was heaving huge breaths as a band of liquid fire streaked up my spine to settle behind my eyes. I was litterally seeing red. There was no going back now. I didn't know what was coming, but I knew if the guys didn't let me go now, they would be seriously hurt. I shoved a command to let me go into their minds and almost fell when they released me immediately and took a few steps back.

I shut my eyes and gave myself over to the fire. I lost myself in the glorious madness that it promised me. There, swimming in the pure emotion of my inner mind, I changed. I can't accurately describe the sensations that shot through me. I was in a state of pure bliss and in the most excrusiating pain I had ever felt, and I never wanted it to stop. The change wasn't a choice. I didn't have to think about it. The urge to change was always there. Ever present in the back of my mind. I just had to notice it. In my anger, I gave myself over to the inner workings of my mind. I let down all of my gards and just felt. I embrased the urge to be what I naturally wanted to be. I became the real me, and I felt amazing. I was free. I was the perfect being, body and soul. There was no turmoil or anger anymore. I was calm, and I was happy for the first time since my mother died. I knew right then that this is what I wanted to be for the rest of my life. This was the real me and I couldn't wait to see what it was like.

A/N: Sorry for all of the fluffy words guys. I just got caught up in the moment I guess. There is no telling what will come out it I let my inner poet out of her cage. So review and tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I opened my eyes and couldn't seem to focus on anything for a long second. I blinked and shook my head to clear my vision.

When it finnaly cleared, I focused on my father. He was staring at me with stark fear in his eyes. I glared at him and growled low in my throat. I don't know how he managed it, but he stood up straight and challenged me with his eyes.

"Change back now young lady! I am your father and the leader of this tribe and you will obey my commands! I don't care if I have to put a shock collar on your ass, you will obey me!" He shouted.

OF ALL OF THE HIGH HANDED-

I phased back into my human form and marched up to my father. I got as far up in his face as I could and I whispered, "Let me explain something to you. I am not human. I have supernatural strength, speed, senses, and the loyalty of a deadly pack of wolves. I am pissed off. I am a volitile mythical creature from legends of a long fucking time ago. I have teenage hormones. Just in case you are too dim to add all of that up, let me spell it out for you. DO NOT FUCK WITH ME OR I WILL KICK YOUR ASS!"

I took a step back and waved off the sheet Tyler was trying to cover me with. I didn't give a shit that I had shredded my clothes and was standing there stark naked. I walked back to the house and put on a dress with no bra or undies. No use in wasteing my delicates. With the mood I was in I was likely to blow up again.

I went back outside and called my pack to me. "We need to have a pack meeting. Let's go to the bonfire pit for some privacy," I ordered.

My pack followed me to the pit and we sat down in a circular formation." Okay this is how it's going to be. We need to set up patrols to sweep the area for rival packs trying to move in on our territory. I know we can't be the only werewolves out there, but It may be a while before we have a real threat to our safety, so in the mean time just watch for the normal wolves. There are very few of us so we will take three hour shifts during the daylight hours. Don't spread yourselves too thin. For now only patrol the immediate area around the tribe's homes. The forest just beyond the treeline. I have a feeling we won't be the only ones to phase in the tribe. Be on the lookout for teens that show the signs." I was about to leave when Matt asked. "Wait, what signs?"

"You haven't noticed? Okay then, Elevated temperature, volitile emotions, a sudden growth spurt, OH and watch to see if the wolves show a special interest in any of the tribe members. Look our age an a little younger. It shouldn't be that hard to spot. God you guys are unobservant. How can you not notice growing six inches over night? What about being hot enough to streak through the snow and not get frostbite. Seriously, You have to be blind to miss it!" I sighed and turned to leave again.

"I'm going to check on the wolves. Josh you take first rotation. Flip a coin for the next one. I will take night shift tonight so you guys can rest. Let me know if any of the tribe members gives you any trouble. I will be happy to kick some ass for you." I winked and left to the sound of chuckling.

I walked back into the center of the town and took a deep breath. It was hard to imagine having missed the scent of magic that is deep rooted in the air around me. It almost seemed to ooze out of the very ground. I hadn't planned on this when I made my wish, but I guess it could have been worse. I mean, this could have totally blown up in my face, but it didn't and I was glad of that.

The only pressing matter on my mind, was that if we were mythical shape shifting creatures of legend, couldn't there be OTHERS? But I didn't have much time to think about that.

What happened next caught me totally off guard. Even now, about three days later, I still can't quite wrap my mind around it. The most I can remember is coming across my father storming through camp. I remember an argument and I remember turning. I really shouldn't have let my father provoke me. It caused a lot of unnecessary problems.

My father and I argued and it got physical. Of course, I won easily, but my father got pretty banged up. He, in a fit of anger, banished me and my packs from the tribe. I remember crying and I remember having Matt, Josh, and Tyler drag me out of camp. I guess I was too upset to pay much attention after that.

The next thing I remember is slowly drifting to sleep in my cave, curled up in a fetal position with Josh lying at my knees, Matt along my front, and Tyler warming my back. I remember being thankful that I, at least, wasn't alone. It was going to be a hell of a week.

The next morning did not start off as one of my favorite. I woke snuggled up with my three half naked brothers and a shit load of hungry wolves to feed. When you lead a pack, I was beginning to learn, you rarely had time to feel sorry for yourself.

I quickly set about going hunting with my pack. I had to feed all of them, so I figured they should contribute in the kill. We would have an easier time if we all worked together. I gathered my packs and we headed out on our first group hunt.

The old alpha and his mate stayed behind to take care of the mother wolf that was due any time and Josh volunteered to run patrols while we were gone. It took a bit of coaxing, but I managed to split the wolves and have them follow Tyler and Matt on separate missions. Tyler's were looking for small game that we could dry and save for later. Matt's were gathering wood, sticks, dry grass, and other flammable substances. I took my group out to hunt big game. We took down three deer and a large crane before heading back.

We really got too much, but It wouldn't hurt us to fill our bags with some extra food. My pack and I were resourceful enough to get almost everything we needed from the wild, but we still needed some things like salt, plastic bags, shoes (though not really) and clothes. I made the decision that my inner circle and I would have to make a trip into town.

After all of my teams returned successful, we banked a small fire and set about drying the excess meat. I shared my recent discovery with the pack.

"Something I noticed after I had time to think about it yesterday, was that the twine bracelet I was wearing didn't disappear like my clothes did. While phased for the second time I made sure to have on cotton, uh, bottoms and when I came back they were still there. I know you guys won't worry too much over shirts and shoes, but make sure any bottoms you want to KEEP are make of entirely organic material. I suggest cotton, buckskin, silk, lace, etc. It will help us with keeping ourselves clothed." I explained.

I then went over my plan to take my inner circle into town. I knew that it would be bad if we were spotted by anyone from our tribe, so we would have to go a bit far off to be sure that we wouldn't be recognized. I didn't want to endanger my pack in any way. We all agreed that we would go about a hundred miles south on foot then follow our noses to the nearest town. I was glad that I had been saving my money before mom died to buy a car. If I used it sparingly I could make it last until I got a job.

The rest of my boys immediately objected to me getting a job. They felt like I already took care of them enough. They didn't want me to have to work even more. BUT I quickly kicked their chivalrous act in the ass. Nothing was going to keep me from taking care of my family.

After the meeting, I went about mentally telling the wolves to hold the fort while we were gone and that we would be back in a week at the most. I was confident that they would be fine without us for a little while. I was just nervous about going so far off on our own…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I gathered my inner circle and we set out for the town I had picked. It had lots of tree cover and a nature reserve, so we didn't have to worry about getting shot at or anything. We scoped out the town at about midnight so we would know exactly where to go the next morning. I set out my supplies and we made a temporary clapboard structure to stay in.

The next day, we went to all of the shops and bought what we needed, but I was being a bit paranoid about my cash. I noticed a help wanted sign in the window of the local "gentlemen's" club that advertised an opening for a bouncer. I decided that I would come up with some way to get rid of the boys tomorrow so I could check the job out.

As it turned out, It wasn't that hard. I had already decided that the reserve was a good place for us to stay. My excuse was actually something I had planned on doing myself. I decided to send all three boys back to the cave to get the wolves. I had planned on leaving them here while I went and got them, but their absence would give me all day to check out the job.

When the guys left, I waited until their scents had dissipated before I headed back into town. There were already several men talking with the clubs manager about the position. Listening in, I found that to get the job, you had to meet a requirement. The prospective employees had to land a solid hit on the club's current head of security. It seemed that the men weren't having much luck and were quickly getting annoyed.

I summoned up my best cocky grin before I sauntered up to the group. The bar wasn't open yet, so we were alone for the time being. It didn't help my first impression that my five foot nine frame was sheathed in a tight silk dress and heels. I wasn't trying to fool myself. I knew that I wasn't very imposing, but the patronizing looks they exchanged just got on my damn nerves.

"So all I have to do is knock him on his ass and I got the job?" I asked, losing patience. They exchanged a look, but nodded.

I stepped up to the head of security and gave him a girly smile. "Hi, what's your name?" I asked.

He smiled down on me politely. "The name's Tank, ma'am. And yours?"

I smiled back and replied, "Leelu. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Tank."

"So, Princess, You want to be the new bouncer?" Tank asked.

The other men were exchanging more looks and doing a shitty job of stifling their laughter. I gave Tank another winning smile and said, "Yep, I really like you, Tank. I just thought I should let you know that before I knocked you on your ass. I don't want any hard feelings."

Tank frowned down at me for a moment before he took a step back. I could tell he was preparing to restrain me. Smiling to myself, I crouched down and got ready to breach his defenses. Before I could attack him, one of the men in the group interrupted.

"We will make a special exception for you little lady. If you land a blow on him, you can have HIS job." The man said, laughingly.

I scowled at him and shook my head. "No, that wouldn't be fair to me OR Tank. He works hard at his job, and I have an unfair advantage. How about I knock him on his ass and you pay me the same wages he makes." I suggested.

They shared another one of those annoying ass looks before nodding their agreement. I focused back on Tank, who was looking at me strangely, and got ready.

"You ready?" I asked.

He nodded, and before he had time to register what had happened, I had knocked him on his ass. He looked up at me from his seat on the ground with an astonished expression.

I turned to the guys watching and grinned. "So do I get the job?" I asked. They all nodded with these stupid expressions on their faces.

"Yay!" I shouted, grinning. "I will see you first thing tomorrow!" I was about to leave when one of the men seemed to come to his senses.

"Wait! How do we know that you and he didn't plan this shit?" He yelled after me. Before he could blink, He was on the ground and my heel was at his throat.

"Are you calling me a liar? Why the hell would I apply for a job that I can't do by myself? How stupid are you, asshole?" By this time, I was super pissed. I released him before I went too far. "I will be back tomorrow." I said before leaving.

I returned to the shelter about an hour before the boys did and I was a bit worried about their reaction. As the wolves set about learning the land and marking our territory, I sat the boys down and told them what I had done.

"Wait, let me get this straight." Matt interrupted, just as I told them where the job was at. "There is no fucking way in hell that I am going to let you be a damn stripper. I don't care if you're my alpha or not. I will tie your ass to a tree."

I laughed for a long minute before I was able to catch my breath. When I could breathe again, I explained to them that even though they couldn't stop me if I HAD wanted to be a stripper, it didn't matter because that wasn't the job.

"I'm a bouncer, guys. I will not be taking anything off, trust me." I assured them. They seemed relieved and more than a little amused that little me would be a bouncer. I quickly reminded them that I was the alpha and therefore the strongest and fastest of us all anyway. That shut them up quick.

I managed to get a promise out of them that they wouldn't interfere with my job, but I never got them to say they wouldn't try to protect me. I just knew they would find some way to cause trouble.

The next day at work, I received my uniform and was given a crash course on what to do. They started me off with taking money and checking ID's at the door. That only lasted about an hour before I was called inside. One of the dancers had complained about a customer being inappropriate.

I tapped the man on his shoulder and nicely asked him to leave. When all I got in response was a hard slap on the ass, I acted without thinking. The man was face planted on the floor with my boot up his ass before he could hope to make a grab for me. The other security members ,who had yet to meet me and had mistaken me for a dancer, gave me an awed look as I hauled the man, who was easily twice my size, out the door and threw him on his ass.

The dancer gave me a look like I had saved her world and went back to work. I smiled to myself and went back to the door, carding people. I didn't have much trouble again until the pack showed up. They quickly explained that their instincts told them to scope the place out or they would never feel safe with me here all alone. That, of course, got on my nerves.

"I can take care of my own damn self! Why don't you leave me the fuck alone and let me do my job!" I griped at them. They knew I wasn't really mad, but they also knew better that to fuck with me when I was annoyed. What I didn't expect, was Tank to come to my "rescue".

"They bothering you, Princess?" Tank asked, quietly.

Before I could answer, Matt swung around and pinned Tank with a glare. "And what fucking business is it of yours? Butt out, dick." He threatened.

"MATT! Shove it, NOW! You will not talk to Tank that way! He is only trying to help me out. Don't be such an ass! It is my first day of work and you are embarrassing me! Go find something else to do if you are just going to cause trouble." I chided. It didn't stop Matt, though.

"What right does this dick have to speak to me that way? He don't know me! He is sticking his nose where it has no business being!" He yelled at me.

By now, I was furious. I was so pissed that I was a hairs breadth from turning. I was literally shaking with fury. I spun around and advanced on him. Matt knew that I was mad enough to put him through a wall and wisely retreated a few steps. He came up to the bar and had nowhere to go.

"SIT!" I ordered. He immediately fell onto a stool. He seemed surprised that he had obeyed me.

"Now, you listen to me." I whispered. You have absolutely no right to come in my place of employment and undermine MY authority in front of my boss. And you sure as hell have no right to jump on his ass for defending me when he thinks that I'm being harassed by some jerks. You claim to be worried about my safety, so THERE is your proof that I am protected. Pull your head out of your ass and behave. I know you guys have a hard time with your anger right now, but you need to CONTROL yourself. You are nineteen, Matt. Grow up!" I was panting by the time I finished. I felt a lot better after venting and was even mellow enough to ignore the whispered "Daaaaaaaamn" That Josh and Tyler exchanged.

"You will apologize to Tank, and if you want to stay, you will find a booth and fucking park it. Tyler, do _not_ buy beer for the others, they are under age(Tyler is twenty-two, Matt is Twenty, and Josh is Ninteen), and I better not see you bothering the girls. If you do ANYTHING, I will know and I _will_ throw you out. Got it?" I dictated.

Matt nodded dejectedly and grumbled an apology to Tank, who was looking at me as if he was scared to death of me. I gave him a slight smile and he relaxed.

"So who the hell are those guys?" He asked me, as the boys sat at a booth across the club.

I sighed. "Those would be my brothers. I know it's hard to believe, but they ARE older than me. They only ACT twelve."

Tank stared at me in disbelief. I could tell what he was thinking. We so obviously weren't blood related. They had the deep tan skin of all of the members of my father's tribe coupled with jet black hair. That was in deep contrast to my milky skin and platinum blond hair. And that was if you overlooked the fact that I was five nine and they ranged from six two to six eight, the freaks. It wasn't my fault I didn't shoot up a foot when I turned. It must be a chick thing.

"It's adoptive. We kinda all got kicked off of my dad's reservation a while ago and have stuck together. My father is chief of the Wolf tribe up north." I said, thinking it best to stick to the truth.

Tank nodded his understanding and I quickly changed the subject. "So, when do I meet the club's owner? Won't he want to see me at some point to like hand out checks or something?" I asked.

"Actually, the owner's name is Warren. Him and his brother Damon run the place. They don't come around much, but they keep the bar running smooth, so no one can complain. He did mention to me last night that he wanted to meet you. After I told him how you ass planted me in the parking lot." Tank said.

I smiled and agreed that I couldn't wait to meet him. "Well, tomorrow's the full moon, so he won't be around for a few days. He said he would meet you on Friday, about three days from now."

That comment peaked my interest, so I asked him about it. "Well, the guy claims that the likes to take space pictures and that every full moon he goes out with this big ass telescope to look at the stars. I personally think that's a crock of shit, but the man has a right to do what he wants." Tank explained.

The rest of the evening went by more than normal and even a bit boring. I clocked out at around eleven and walked home with the boys. Matt was still sulking over the ribbing he got, but it was fairly peaceful for the rest of the night.


End file.
